His first Love
by Draco Malfoy7
Summary: Draco finds love but will it last
1. Meeting Someone new

Chapter 1 Meeting Someone New  
  
Draco snapped shut the book he was reading. He stared out if the window. He saw the world outside zipping by as if he were fast forewarding his life. He heard the compartment door slide open and someone step in and slide the door shut again. He figured it was Crabbe and Goyle. "Finished toturing Pothead and Weasl?"asked Draco. "Excuse me?"said a unfimaliar vocie form behind him. Sraco's head snapped around to see who it was. Draco saw a girl with creamy white skin, deep blue sparkling eyes that reminded him of the night sky,and long blond hair that stopped at her waist. She smiled at him and Draco felt his heart jump."S-s-sorry. I thought you were some other people."studdered Draco. "That's ok. I was wondering if I could sit here since all the other seats are full."she asked. Draco nodded. She took a seat across fron him. "So what is your name?"asked Draco. "Trinity."she said. Draco repeated the name in his head several times. 'I like that name.' he thought. "Draco."he said. She nodded. "What year are you in?"asked Trinity. "I am in my 6th.You?"said Draco "Oh. Well I just transfered from a school called Fireflower. I have to be sorted when I get to Hogwarts but I am also in my 6th. So were are the Goyle and Crabbe people?"she asked. "Right now I don't no and don't care."he sneered at the question. Trinity was lokking around the compartment when she heard glass shattering. She looked over at Draco and saw glass sinking into his skin. Draco pulled back his hand to punch again when he felt Trinity's hand close around his wrist. He looked over at her. "Let go."he snapped. "No."she said simply. Trinity pulled his hand over to her. "What are you doing?"asked Draco. "Fixing your hand of course. Niw this might hurt."she said. She grasped the biggest pecie of glass and wiggled it out of Draco's skin. She waved her wand and a pair of tweezers appeared. She grabbed the and gently started to pull out all of the little pecies of glass. Draco clenched his other fist in pain. He looked out the window and then looked back at Trinity. He saw her rip the end of her skirt and wrap it around his hand. Trinity smiled at him. Draco said,"Thanks." Triity smiled again. Draco felt his heart jump once again. Draco pulled his hand back and flexed his fingers. He winced at the pain.Draco looked up at Trinity and he felt his heart jump. He didn't understand why his heart kept jumping. Draco's mind and heart were racing and he didn't know why. Draco felt the train slowing down. "Well time flys doesn't it! Well good-bye Draco. Hope to see you soon." Draco nodded. He felt his heart jump when she said his name. She stood up and left the compartment leaving Draco staring after her. Draco stood up and left the compartment too. He wondered when he would see Trinity again bacause something told him that if he didn't he'd go crazy. 


	2. Understanding

Chapter 2 Understanding  
  
Draco stepped off of the Hogwarts Express and the onto Hogwarts grounds. He saw Potter and Weasly,and,wait were was Granger. Draco jumped as someone placed there hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see. Hermione staring back at him,"You were looking for me?"asked Hermione. "I was wondering why you were with Pothead and Weasl. So why aren't you?"demanded Draco. "As I just said I knew you were looking for me not to just ask me that stupid 'Why aren't you with Pothead and Weasl' question. Now what did you want?"demanded Hermione right back. "Fine. Meet me in the library tomorrow and we can talk about it there. There is no were else that the teachers will let us go during the lunch hour and plus I need to go there anyway.Don't tell anyone your meeting me there though."said Draco. "Now was that so hard for you to say?"she asked "Yes. Yes it was."said Draco. "So why did you come to me when there are so many other girls to go to?"asked Hermione. "How did you know?"asked Draco. "I have a way of knowing these things. So?"she demanded. "Well your the only one that won't go off thinking I like you and the only one I can trust right know."replied Draco. Hermione nodded. Hermione and Draco stepped through the oak doors. "Lunch time, tomorrow, library."repeated Hermione. Draco nodded. Hermione walked off to Gryffindor table. Draco walked over to the Slytherin table and sat between two girls. The two girls squealed. At th far end of the Great Hall two wooden oak doors opened and a line of scared, but curiuos first years walked in. Draco searched amongst the first years and spotted Trinity. She didn;t look scared at all. The sorting began. Draco didn't hear any of the sorting until he heard Trinity's name called and her walking foreward. When he saw Magonagall place the hat on Trinity's head he heard the words 'Slytherin' echo through his head. The hat said,"HUFFLEPUFF." Draco cursed at the hat in his mind, as he watched Trinity walk walked happily over to the Hufflepuff table. Draco tuned out the rest of the of the sorting. When Magonagall finally took the stool and hat out of the room Draco returned his attention to the headmaster. Proffesor Albus Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. "We will have a compition going on between the houses. One person will be chosen from there house to represent there house and it is like the TriWizarding Tournament but there are 5 tasks. We have already picked the people for the houses, and we will announce them tonight. For Gryffindor it will be Harry Potter. For Ravenclaw it will be Cho Chang. For Slytherin it will be Draco Malfoy. For Hufflepuff it will be Trinity Rose. Now we will tell the Chosen Ones what to do tomorrow at 8:00 pm in my office. They will sit at the Teacher's table during the feast and follow me to my office after the feast. Now on with the feast." With those words the food appeared. Draco sat and listen to people talk about the Chosen Ones. When the feast was finally over Draco headed for the Slytherin house. He reached the stone wall and said,"Mudblod." The stone wall slid out of the way and Draco stepped through. The Slyterin common room was made of stone with green chairs and couches. They had a wooden table in the middle of the room carved in the shape of a snake. Draco passed all of this and went straight to the boy's dormitory. Draco changed into his pajamas and went to bed. Before he fell asleep he thought about about him competing against Trinity. He didn't mind and he was sure she wouldn't care either. Draco smiled to himself and fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
Draco stepped out of his Potions class and headed towards the library. When he stepped the library he saw Hermione sitting at a table at the far end of the library. He walked over and took a seat across from her. She looked up at him and said,"Now what is bothering you?"asked Hermione. "Wellon the way train coming here I ment a girl named Trinity. The chosen one from Hufflepuff and everytime she smiled at me I felt my heart jump,and I don't know what these feelings are. So. What are they?"asked Draco. "Well Draco I never thought I would see the day but now I have seen everything. Draco you are in love with Trinity Rose."said Hermione. Draco elt as if a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on him and as though he had been slapped in the face. "W-w-why do I feel this way?"asked Draco. "Well Draco she must have done something to help or inpress you. You are the only one who can say why you feel the way you feel Draco. I can't tell you. Draco do you understand the way you feel? Do you know why you love her?"asked Hermione. Draco nodded. "I know why. She is so gentle and caring. She helped me when I was hurt." Draco stood up and left the library. 


End file.
